Les débuts de Simon Snow
by explo1234
Summary: Ce cours récit décris les débuts de Simon et de ses amis.


Je me nomme Simon Snow je suis un orpehelin du Lancashire et ma vie ne pourrait pas être plus animée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais il y a de cela un mois. Je venais de me faire admettre à la prestigieuse école de magie Watford. Mes parents sont tout les deux magiciens et ont eux-même fréquenté cette école, il allait de soi que j'y irais moi aussi le moment venu. Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas Watford est réservé aux magiciens les plus talentueux ou les plus riches. Heureusement pour moi j'avais les deux alors la chance était plutôt de mon côté. Mes parents n'ont même pas eu à intervenir auprès de l'école, c'est ce qu'il m'on dit. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on ne doit même pas s'inscrire, les membres de l'institution ou un certains comité discutent des apprentis potentiels, comme on les appele. La seule façon de savoir si l'on est admis est de recevoir la marque. La marque, comme on l'apprend plus tard, est en fait le logo de notre maison. On pourrait comparer nos maisons à des clans dans les écoles, sauf qu'on ne peut changer de maisons ni la choisir. Je n'ai jamais compris comment nos maisons nous étaient attribuer, mais je reviendrai sur ce fait plus tard. Pour l'instant le simple fait d'être assis en classe m'émerveillait, mais cela n'a hélas pas durer longtemps.

Deux semaines après la rentrée officielle, j'ai eu droit à un tour guidé complet de l'école qui est immense surtout si on compte les corridors invisibles et les nombreuses trappes. J'ai même pu me faire des amis dont Penelope Bunce, une magicienne hors pairs et plutôt mignonne qui deviendra ma meilleure amie. Nous avons également rencontré tous nos professeurs et eu le temps de repérer quel cours il faudrait étudier le plus pour. Les cours de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal sont vite devenus mes préférés tandis que Penelope préférait ceux de potions et de métamorphoses. Lors de travaux nous formions une sacré équipe. Le premier sort que nous avons appris est celui qui sert à cacher notre marque que nous portons tous sur le bras droigt. Pour l'aciver il suffit de faire un mouvement de cercle avec la main opposée au dessus de la marque. C'était en fait le plus important puisqu'il permettait aux magiciens de ne pas se faire repérer par les gens normaux ou _carreisas_ comme on les appelle. Ceux-ci ne savent rien de notre existence dans le monde et en seraient troublée. De plus, il y a la Monotonie rampante qui est ce personnage qui souhaite détruire notre espèce pour être le seul à faire de la magie et règner sur le monde.

De plus en plus d'événements bizarres se produisent à Watford. Au début de notre troisième semaine, on nous a interdit de sortir de nos dortoirs pendant un peu plus de douze heures. Moi et Baz, mon compagnon de dortoir, avons demandé au mage, le directeur de l'école, ce que s'était passé, mais il n'a pu nous renseigner sur le sujet. La journée d'après on nous a informé de ne pas circuler seul dans l'établissement et de ne pas flâner dans les quartiers des autres maisons que la nôtre. Ces restrictions étranges sans aucunes explications nous ont pousser à faire nos recherche. Baz, Penelope et moi étions dans la même maison alors tous ce qe nous faisions étaient légal. Après une nuit blanche à chercher désespérémment nous allions abandonner quand Penelope trouva un passage dans un livre ancien qui disait que chaque maison avait un secret ou un trésor précieux caché dans celle-ci et que si on réunissait les quatres quelque chose de très puissant se produirait. Nous nous sommes alors mis à la recherche de ces quatre mystères. Les trois premiers n'ont pas été difficile à trouver puisqu'ils étaient à la vue de tous. Il fallait simplement savoir quoi chercher. Quand nous avons trouver le dernier quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Baz s'approcha du trésor et une voix nous avertis du danger de prendre ce trésor. Mais Baz n'en fit qu'à sa tête et aussitôt qu'il le toucha tous deux disparurent laissant derrière un nuage de fumée. Penelope et moi en conclurent que l'objet avait été ensorcelé. Ne voulant pas subir les conséquences de nos actes et puisque nous allions probablement être expulsé de Watford pour avoir enffreind les règles nous avons décider de nous évader. Si nous nous rendions à la montagne cela voulait dire que notre évasion avait été un succès. C'est ainsi que se termine mon premier mois après avoir été admis à l'école de magie.


End file.
